


Denerim's Royal Palace

by modern_mage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_mage/pseuds/modern_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor recently defeated Corypheus, and King Alistair decides to celebrate by hosting a ball. Alistair, Anders, and Cullen get into an argument about which one of their lovers is the best, while the Inquisitor and Hawke meet someone they did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denerim's Royal Palace

Evelyn Trevelyan would rather be dealing with demons or red templars than the unending line of nobility from the Free Marches and Ferelden. A gracious smile had been planted on her face for the past three hours as nobles demanded to hear the story of how she defeated Corypheus, her opinions on the new Divine, and if she supported the mages’ new freedom. It was the only time she had ever felt grateful for the intensive training she had undergone to attend the ball at the Winter Palace to stop the assassination of Empress Celene. She maintained her poise, but mentally groaned when she remembered that there was a ball in Halamshiral next week that Josephine was making her attend.

The Inquisitor kept glancing around, but she was unable to see Cullen anywhere. She had saved him from the torment of nobles at the Winter Palace, and she thought that it was about time he repaid the favor. Even a quick dance would be a long enough break for her to keep from losing her sanity. It didn’t even have to be Cullen. For all she cared, she could dance with a mabari. Maker knows it certainly smelled like them here. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marian Hawke approaching, each step full of confidence and pride. For someone who had only recently been forgiven for helping start the mage rebellion, she acted as if she owned the place. Unlike the Inquisitor, Hawke was wearing her usual spiked armor. Josephine had forced Evelyn to wear a gown. It was so uncomfortable that it made her miss the ugly red pantsuit she had worn at Halamshiral. 

“Inquisitor!” Hawke exclaimed, greeting her fellow survivor of the Fade. “King Alistair himself sent me to tell you that he must see you immediately. It is a matter of utmost political importance!”

Evelyn noticed the sly expression on Hawke’s face and hoped that the nobles would not be as perceptive. “Of course! I shall see him at once! But however shall we entertain our esteemed members of nobility until I return?” 

Hawke’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she turned to address the nobles. “If you want to hear a good story, you must simply hear one from Varric Tethras. Surely, you have heard of him. He is the author of the best-selling Tale of the Champion. He is in the vestibule as we speak!” 

An excited murmur arose from the crowd of nobles, and the majority of them began to make their way to the vestibule in the most dignified manner possible. 

“Varric is going to kill you,” Evelyn snickered. “But I owe you one, Hawke. Thanks.” 

Hawke moved a stand of choppy black hair out her eyes and walked back in the direction she came, gesturing for the Inquisitor to follow. “Let’s call it even. You didn’t leave me in the Fade to die, and I didn’t leave you at the hands of merciless nobles.” 

Evelyn laughed. “Alright. We’re even.” 

“But that’s not the only reason I came to get you,” Hawke said, that mischievous gleam still in her eye. “The glorious King of Ferelden, my lovable apostate, and your Commander seem to have gotten into an argument.” 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. It seemed unlikely that any of them would begin an argument at a public event, let alone all three of them. Alistair was king, after all, and Cullen was the Commander of the Inquisition. Just like Hawke, Anders had only been recently ‘forgiven’ for his destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry. The Hero of Ferelden had written to Leliana, the new Divine, and demanded that her old friend from the Blight allow one of her favorite wardens to no longer have to hide in the shadows. Leliana had begrudgingly agreed, and it had caused an uproar in Grand Cathedral. Evelyn would think that Anders would draw less attention to himself, not more. 

“About what?” the Inquisitor asked. 

“Us, of course!” Hawke exclaimed. “They started arguing about which one of us is the best!” 

“Well, I hate to brag,” Evelyn boasted, “but I did just save all of Thedas from an old Tevinter darkspawn. Not to mention I also ended the Orlesian civil war.”

“You are so humble, Inquisitor,” Hawke said with a roll of her eyes. “But King Alistair is making some great points about the Warden.”

“And what of your dear Anders? What has he said in your defense?” Evelyn queried. Hawke shrugged her shoulders. 

“When you find red lyrium, bring it to the surface, help start a war between mages and templars, and wake up Corypheus, it’s not exactly easy to point out what good I did. And that’s assuming I actually did anything good in that blasted city.”

“Saving it from being converted to the Qun is pretty good, I think,” Evelyn pointed out. “Helping people just cause they needed help- that’s good, too.” 

“Actually, I’d call it a 50/50 split between helping people and how much coin can I get for doing it,” Hawke joked. 

The Champion and Inquisitor arrived in the throne room to see exactly what Hawke had described. The three men were standing in a circle, making wild gestures with their arms and yelling at each other. 

“Elissa lost both of her parents when Arl Howe attacked her home, but she overcame that to save the world from another Blight!” Alistair exclaimed. 

“Marian lost both of her parents and her siblings, but she still kept fighting for those she loved!” Anders rebuked. 

“Evelyn was disowned by her family when her magic surfaced, and they didn’t bother to contact her again until after Corypheus was defeated!” Cullen added. 

A loud sigh from behind Hawke and Evelyn caused the two of them to jump. “Now what is Alistair getting himself into this time?” 

They turned to see a woman in blood-covered armor and two daggers strapped to her back. In her hand, she held a half eaten apple. 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” the Inquisitor asked. At least Hawke’s armor was clean. Had they missed a fight? 

“The better question would be who are you? This is, after all, my palace,” the woman snapped. She took another bite of her apple. 

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden, aren’t you?” Hawke asked excitedly. “Wow, I feel honored.” 

“I swear to Andraste if someone calls me that again, I will lose it. You can call me Elissa,” the Hero of Ferelden huffed. “I could have sworn I was going to get here a day before the party. Damned Deep Roads.” 

“I thought you were looking for a cure for the Calling?” Evelyn asked. “I’m the Inquisitor. My spymaster had people contact you.” 

“I’m the Champion of Kirkwall,” Hawke added. “But I don’t use that title much anymore. The name’s Hawke.” 

“I am looking for a cure for the Calling,” Elissa replied. “I just thought I’d meet the person who saved all of Thedas and see my husband while they were all going to be in one spot.” 

“Well, that person would be me,” Evelyn chirped. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” 

“You might have killed the big baddie darkspawn, but until you’ve lost track of how many days you’ve been in the Deep Roads and how many darkspawn you’ve killed, I’m afraid you’re not all that impressive to me.” 

“I’ve lost track of how many demons I’ve killed,” Evelyn quipped. “Does that count?” 

The Warden had obviously lost interest in the Inquisitor. Instead, she was looking over at the three men arguing. “Is that Anders over there?” 

“Yes,” Hawke said. “He’s with me.” 

“You lucky bitch. Tell him I said hi, and if you would, let Alistair know that I’ll be…waiting for him,” Elissa ordered. “I’d stay and chat, but I haven’t had a bath in over a month, and I’ve barely slept.” She walked away, and if she hadn’t let them know she was leaving, they probably wouldn’t have noticed. She was silent. 

The Champion and Inquisitor glanced at each other before turning back to the feuding men. 

“Anders, I know my wife just adores you, so I’m going to do you a favor and let you stop before you surrender all of your dignity,” Alistair said. 

Anders scoffed. “I lost all of that in Kirkwall already.” 

“This is ridiculous. The Inquisitor is clearly the greatest hero in all of Thedas,” Cullen retorted. “It’s getting late, and I promised her a dance before the night was through.” 

“That dance would have been nice when I was being swarmed by nobles,” Evelyn teased. “Luckily, it was Hawke to the rescue.” 

“Hawke to the rescue! Again!” Anders said. “I think this makes it clear who’s the best one here.” 

“Inquis-Evelyn! I hadn’t noticed that you were there!” Cullen exclaimed, walking hurriedly over to his love. “Forgive me.” 

Evelyn planted a kiss on his cheek. “There’s still time for that dance, Commander.” 

Evelyn strolled out of the room, following the sound of the music, with Cullen following her like a lovesick puppy. Hawke smirked at the sight and then looped her arm through Anders’. 

“I believe that is also our cue to leave,” Hawke said to Alistair. “You know us. Rebellions to lead, assassination plots to avoid, kittens to cuddle. Oh! And a certain someone is waiting for you.” Hawke smiled as the realization spread across Alistair’s face. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Champion,” Alistair said. Within what seemed to be less than a blink of an eye, Alistair informed the guard that he was retiring for the evening and retreated to his quarters.

Hawke snuggled herself closer to Anders and sighed happily. He rested his head on hers and whispered, “I don’t care about the Warden or the Inquisitor. You’ll always be my Champion.” 

Hawke giggled. “And what would you say if I told you that the Hero of Ferelden told me to tell you ‘hi’?”

“It’s been nearly ten years, and she can’t even bother to tell me herself? She hasn’t changed a bit.”


End file.
